scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garbage Upload
Garbage Upload is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack. Premise The gang visit the dump to offload some bits and pieces but they find out that a Garbage Monster is haunting the dump. Plot In the Mystery Machine. "Like, I hate the dump" says Shaggy. "Reah, dump!" Replies Scooby. "Yeah! The dump sure is a dump!" Says Shaggy. Scooby laughs and then stops. "I ron't get it" says Scooby. "We have to offload some of my mom's stuff guys" says Daphne. "Tell you what, you stay in the van and wait for us" says Fred. "Like, okay" says Shaggy. "It looks like we've got them sorted" says Velma. "Like, can be go to the burger shop whilst we're waiting?" Asks Shaggy. "You've never got them sorted" says Fred. Soon the van arrives at the dump. Fred, Daphne and Velma offload whilst Scooby and Shaggy wait. "Like, this is boring, eh Scoob" says Shaggy. "Reah, boring" says Scooby. "Why weren't we aloud to go to the burger shop" says Shaggy. "Reah" agrees Scooby. Suddenly a Garbage Monster appears and everyone runs away screaming. "Like, nobody else must like the dump neither" says Shaggy. Then they see the monster and run out of the van. "Zoinks!" Says Shaggy. "Rikes!" Says Scooby. They run to Fred, Daphne and Velma. Then the monster disappears. "That was strange" says Fred. "Totally" says Shaggy. Soon the gang investigate. They find a worker called Liam. "Has the monster appeared before?" Asks Velma. "Yes, every week" says Liam. "Like, the monster must have a diary" laughs Shaggy. "Ree-hee-hee" laughs Scooby. "Stop joking around guys" says Daphne. "But the boy is right, he does come every Saturday each week" says Liam. "That's strange" says Fred. "Everything around here is" says Liam. The next day the gang visit again and find another worker called George. "We didn't see you yesterday" says Daphne. "Why, what happened" asks George. "A Garbage Monster appeared" says Velma. "I missed it again" says George. "So why weren't you here yesterday?" Asks Fred. "That is the only day I get time-off, every Saturday each week" says George. "Thank you for you're time George" says Velma. "No problem" says George. George walks off. "His day off is every time the monster appears" says Daphne. "Yes, there is something fishy about him" says Fred. The next Saturday the gang visit again. "We need to set a trap" says Fred. "Good idea" says Velma. So the gang sets a trap and Scooby and Shaggy are live-bait. Then the monster appears and the trap falls onto him. "It's time to find out who you are" says Velma. She unmasks the creep. "Liam" says the gang. "Yes, I have no days off here. It's just continuos work. It's not fair that George gets time off every Saturday. My plan was to scare George away so that we all get the same amount of work. And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog" says Liam. Soon the police take Liam away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Garbage Monster Suspects Culprits Locations *The Dump Notes/trivia * Quotes :"We need to set a trap" - Fred Home Media * Category:DarthHill's Stuff